doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Tom Baker
tom baker T'homas Stewart "Tom" Baker' é um ator inglês. Ele é mais conhecido como a quarta encarnação do Doutor na série de ficção científica da BBC Doctor Who de 1974 a 1981, um longo mandato do que qualquer outro ator, e para a narração da série de comédia Little Britain. A voz de Baker, que tem sido descrito como "sonora", já foi o eleito mais reconhecível no Reino Unido. Aos 15 anos, Baker começou o estudo como um monge. No entanto, ele foi perdendo a sua vocação e aos 21 anos e ele deixou a vida monástica e se comprometeu Serviço Nacional no Corpo Médico do Exército Real. Ao deixar o exército, ele entrou para a Marinha Mercante e, em seguida, tornou-se um ator, juntando-se o Royal National Theatre Company sob Laurence Olivier. O primeiro papel grande filme de Baker era como Rasputin em Nicholas e Alexandra, em 1971. Ele passou a interpretar o vilão Príncipe Koura em A Viagem de Sinbad em 1973, que levou à sua fundição em Doctor Who. Seu período de protagonista na série foi distinguido por elevadas audiências e muitas histórias que se tornou considerados clássicas. Ele continua sendo um dos mais instantaneamente se tornou o mais reconhecível das encarnações do personagem. Ele continuou a ganhar papéis regulares na televisão mais tarde na sua carreira, mais notavelmente na série Doctors e Monarch of the Glen. Além de executar papéis ativos, Baker narrou comerciais, jogos de vídeo, livros de áudio e séries de televisão. infÂNCIA Baker nasceu na Scotland Road, em Liverpool. Sua mãe, Mary Jane (née Fleming), uma faxineira, era uma católica devota e seu pai, John Stewart Baker, era marinheiro. 6 Baker estudou no Cheswardine Boarding School. Aos 15 anos tornou-se um irmão religioso noviço, com os irmãos de Ploermel (Irmãos de Instrução Cristã) em Jersey e depois em Shropshire, mas deixou o mosteiro seis anos depois, depois de perder sua fé. Como ele escreveu em sua autobiografia, ele percebeu que queria quebrar cada um dos Dez Mandamentos em ordem e pensou que ele deveria sair antes que ele fizesse algo sério. Fez seu serviço nacional no Royal Army Medical Corps, servindo de 1955 a 1957. Ao mesmo tempo, ele começou a atuar, estudando na Faculdade Rose Bruford de Discurso e Drama, Sidcup, em 1956, onde conheceu sua primeira esposa. Ele passou a se tornar um ator profissional no final dos anos 1960, após o colapso do casamento. CARREIRA Depois que seu casamento terminou em 1966, Baker conseguiu se sustentar no teatro provincial. Ele teve sua primeira pausa em 1968 enquanto se apresentava em um pub noturno para o York Festival de 1968. Sua performance foi vista por alguém do National Theatre que o encorajou a fazer um teste para a empresa, então liderado por Laurence Olivier. Baker fez isso e foi oferecido um contrato. De 1968 a 1971, ele recebeu pequenas partes e foi subestimado, um de seus maiores papéis foi o cavalo Rosinante em Don Quixote. O trabalho de palco de Baker levou a trabalhar na televisão, onde ele ganhou pequenas peças em grandes séries, como Dixon de Dock Green, Z-Cars, Mercado em Honey Lane e Softly, suavemente. Baker teve seu primeiro grande filme com o papel de Grigori Rasputin no filme Nicholas and Alexandra (1971) depois que Olivier o recomendou para o papel. Ele foi indicado a dois Globos de Ouro por sua atuação, um de Melhor Ator em um Papel de Apoio e outro de Melhor Iniciante. Baker apareceu como Moore, um artista cujas pinturas estão imbuídas de poder vudu, em The Vault of Horror (1973) e como Koura, o vilão feiticeiro, em The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1973), de Ray Harryhausen. Baker também apareceu na versão de 1972 de Pier Paolo Pasolini de The Canterbury Tales, de Geoffrey Chaucer, como o marido mais novo da Esposa de Bath. DOCTOR WHO ( 1974 - 1981 ) Em 1974, Baker assumiu o papel do Doutor de Jon Pertwee para se tornar o Quarto Doctor da série de TV da BBC. Ele foi recomendado ao produtor Barry Letts pelo chefe de Seriados da BBC, Bill Slater, que havia dirigido Baker em uma peça da peça teatral de Shaw, The Millionairess. Impressionado por Baker ao encontrá-lo, Letts ficou convencido de que ele estava certo para o papel depois de ver seu desempenho em A Viagem de Ouro de Sinbad. Baker estava trabalhando em um canteiro de obras na época, já que os empregos de ator eram escassos. Inicialmente, ele foi apelidado de "Boiler Suit Tom" pela mídia, porque ele havia sido fornecido para uma conferência de imprensa com algumas roupas de estúdio para substituir suas roupas modestas. Baker rapidamente fez a parte dele, vendo os números de seus primeiros anos retornando a um nível não visto desde o auge da 'Dalekmania' uma década antes. Seu estilo excêntrico de vestir e personalidade peculiar (particularmente seu cachecol de marca registrada e seu carinho por bebês gelatinosos), assim como sua voz distinta, fizeram dele uma figura imediatamente reconhecível e ele rapidamente capturou a imaginação do público que o assistia. Baker interpretou o Doctor por sete séries consecutivas, fazendo dele o ator mais antigo da peça. O próprio Baker sugeriu muitos aspectos da personalidade de seu médico, mas o lenço característico foi criado por acidente. James Acheson, o figurinista atribuído à sua primeira história, havia fornecido muito mais lã do que o necessário para a tricoteira, Begonia Pope, pretendendo que ela escolhesse uma cor adequada. No entanto, devido à falta de comunicação, Pope tricotou toda a lã que lhe foi dada. Foi Baker quem sugeriu que ele usasse o cachecol ridiculamente longo, o que ele fez uma vez que foi encurtado um pouco para torná-lo mais administrável. O Doutor interpretado por Baker é frequentemente considerado o mais popular dos DOCTORS conduzidas pela Doctor Who Magazine, Baker perdeu a categoria "Melhor Médico" apenas três vezes: uma vez para Sylvester McCoy em 1990 e duas para David Tennant em 2006 e 2009. Muitas das histórias de sua época são consideradas clássicos da série, incluindo A Arca no Espaço, Gênesis dos Daleks, O Cérebro de Morbius, O Assassino Mortal e Os Robôs da Morte. No entanto, o tom violento das histórias produzidas pelo sucessor de Letts, Philip Hinchcliffe, viu a série sofrer críticas pesadas da promotora de moralidade Mary Whitehouse. As preocupações com a violência durante este período inicial levaram a um alívio do tom e a um declínio tanto na popularidade como na qualidade da série. Baker descreveu Hinchcliffe como "incrível" e identificou isso como seu período favorito de sua época na série. Ele descreveu o sucessor de Hinchcliffe, Graham Williams, como "absolutamente dedicado", mas sem o talento de Hinchcliffe. Ele reconheceu que seu produtor final da série, John Nathan-Turner, fez mudanças com as quais ele não concordou e que "não viam muito a mesma coisa". Ele disse que eles se tornaram bons amigos depois e esqueceram suas divergências. Baker sugeriu que ele pode ter permanecido no papel por uma série a mais. Baker continua a ser associado ao Doctor, aparecendo em documentários como The Story of Doctor Who e Doctor Who Confidential e dando entrevistas sobre seu tempo no programa. Ele reapareceu como o Doctor para o especial de caridade Dimensions in Time de 1993 e áudio para o jogo de PC Doctor Who: Destiny of the Doctors. Em 1996, ele avaliou seu tempo no show como o destaque de sua vida. Ele é frequentemente entrevistado como parte de documentários sobre os extras de lançamentos de DVDs de Doctor Who de sua época como o Doctor e gravou comentários de DVD para muitas das histórias. Em uma entrevista de 2004 sobre o renascimento da série, Baker sugeriu que ele fosse escalado como o Mestre. Em uma entrevista de 2010, Baker disse que não assistiu ao desempenho de Tennant como médico, mas achou que seu Hamlet era excelente. Enquanto Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy e Paul McGann reprisaram seus papéis para aventuras em áudio produzidas desde a década de 1990 por Big Finish (e às vezes pela BBC), Baker se recusou a dar voz ao Doctor até 2009, alegando que ele não tinha vi um script que ele gostava. Em julho de 2009, a BBC anunciou que Baker voltaria ao papel de uma série de cinco dramas de áudio, co-estrelando Richard Franklin como o capitão Mike Yates, que começaria a ser lançado em setembro. Os cinco áudios compreendem uma única história ligada sob o título de bandeira Hornets 'Nest, escrito pelo autor Paul Magrs. Ele retornou com uma continuação do Ninho dos Vespões chamado Demon Quest. Baker também filmou inserções para um lançamento em vídeo do inacabado Shada em 1992, apresentou o lançamento em vídeo The Tom Baker Years (1992), este último um retrospecto de seu tempo na série assistindo clipes curtos de seus episódios e também fornecendo narração para vários lançamentos em áudio da BBC de antigas histórias de Doctor Who. VIDA PESSOAL O primeiro casamento de Baker em 1961 foi com Anna Wheatcroft, sobrinha do cultivador de rosas Harry Wheatcroft, a quem ele conheceu e começou a namorar quando ambos eram estudantes na escola de atuação. Eles tiveram dois filhos, Daniel e Piers, e se divorciaram em 1966. Baker perdeu o contato com seus filhos até que um encontro casual com Piers em um pub na Nova Zelândia permitiu que eles renovassem seu relacionamento. Em dezembro de 1980, ele se casou com Lalla Ward, que co-estrelou Doctor Who (jogando com Romana, sua companheira) por dois anos. 16 meses depois, em abril de 1982, o casamento se dissolveu e a dupla se divorciou. Baker casou-se pela terceira vez em 1986 com Sue Jerrard, que havia sido editora assistente de Doctor Who. Eles se mudaram para a Bell House, uma escola reformada em Boughton Malherbe, Kent, onde mantiveram vários gatos antes de se mudarem para a França em janeiro de 2003. Eles venderam a propriedade para Vic Reeves logo após Baker ter trabalhado com ele no renascimento da BBC (2000– 2001) de Randall e Hopkirk. Em novembro de 2006, Baker voltou a morar na Inglaterra, comprando inicialmente uma casa em Tunbridge Wells, Kent, antes de se mudar para East Sussex. Baker é cínico da religião e se descreve como irreligioso, ou ocasionalmente como budista, mas não anti-religioso. Ele declara: "As pessoas estão muito felizes em acreditar nas coisas erradas. Eu não estava infeliz acreditando em toda essa merda. Agora eu não estou infeliz pensando nisso porque eu posso rir disso." Politicamente, Baker expressou desdém tanto pelos conservadores como pelo Partido Trabalhista, dizendo em 1998: "Quando os conservadores estavam, não posso dizer o quanto os odiei. Mas percebo o quão superficial sou porque agora odeio o Partido Trabalhista como de muitos". curiosidades * A banda inglesa synthpop, Human League, gravou uma faixa de tributo ao ator, intitulada "Tom Baker". Em 1981, foi lançado como o lado B do single "Boys and Girls". A faixa instrumental foi relançada em algumas versões em CD de seu álbum do Travelogue. * * Um desenho animado de Tom Baker, como um dos "estimados representantes da televisão", apareceu como a quarta encarnação do Doutor nos episódios de Os Simpsons "Último Vislumbre de Sideshow Bob", "Treehouse of Horror X" e "Mayored to the Mob" . Um fã de Doctor Who desde a infância, o criador dos Simpsons, Matt Groening, favorece o quarto Doctor de Tom Baker, com o escritor dos Simpsons, Ron Hauge, afirmando: "Existem vários atores de Doctor Who, mas Tom Baker é o que sempre acompanhamos". * Sua voz distinta tornou-se um presente para impressionistas como Jon Culshaw, que regularmente personifica Baker na série de comédia Dead Ringers: em um episódio, ele faz uma brincadeira para Baker no personagem como o Doctor, que induz a reação memorável do real. Baker: "Não, não, deve haver um erro, eu sou o doutor". Da mesma forma, quando Culshaw chamou outro doutor, Sylvester McCoy, em caráter, ele recebeu a resposta: "Tom? É você? Você já esteve no bar?" Outro típico "in character" send-ups para Culshaw incluiria pedindo um engenheiro de garagem para converter sua TARDIS para unleaded e reclamando do tempo de viagem de 400 anos de Euston para Glasgow de trem * * Uma versão de desenho animado dele aparece em The Beast com Billion Backs, um dos filmes de Futurama. Sua caricatura também aparece nos episódios de Futurama "Mobius Dick" e "All the Presidires 'Heads". * Uma versão fictícia de Baker aparece no romance de Kevin Sampson, Awaydays. Nessa história, ele participa da sétima Convenção Internacional Doctor Who em Halifax, em dezembro de 1979, quando os principais protagonistas do romance (um grupo de hooligans da Tranmere Rovers) acidentalmente atacam. Eles fazem amizade com ele e tentam persuadi-lo a visitar o país como o Doutor ateando fogo a seus peidos. Esta cena não foi incluída na versão cinematográfica do romance. No DVD do filme, o produtor queria incluir extras com cenas de Baker em Doctor Who na época, mas a BBC não estava disponível devido à natureza violenta do filme. fonte https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Baker Categoria:Atores e Atrizes